Many road-side situations require signs to convey information to motorists. For example, road workers hold signs to direct traffic that is approaching a work area. Portable road signs are also used to warn motorists of accidents down the road. Road signs may be used to indicate detours, as well as road obstacles or weather conditions, for example, mudslides and ice.
Sometimes it is necessary for a person to hold a sign for an extended period of time which may cause the person to become fatigued due in part to the weight and instability of a relatively heavy sign, particularly in gusty weather conditions. Moreover, holding road signs on or near a road is inherently dangerous because the person holding the sign is exposed, and relies on motor vehicle operators to view and respond appropriately to the sign. It is highly desirable that road signs be visible from a long distance because motorists, for example, on highways, may travel at high speeds until the road sign catches the driver's attention. Until that point, the driver may be proceeding at a speed of 65 mph or faster. By the time the motorist spots the sign, there may not be enough time to stop safely.
Many hand-held road signs are not visible enough, particularly when the signs are being used in reduced daylight or when bad weather adversely effects visibility of the sign. In order to enhance visibility some signs include lights. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,051 and 5,023,607 describe signs that include lights disposed in or around the sign expanse. However, the signs shown in these patents require power supplies that either add substantial weight to the upper portion of the sign or are connected asymmetrically to the sign, thereby making the sign significantly harder to hold over long periods.
Another problem with hand-held signs is that the sign expanse must be relatively large so that it can be viewed from a distance. However, the larger the expanse the more affected it is by wind. Intermittent wind or gusts may make the sign harder to hold steady, which in turn may cause the sign to be harder to see, and more tiresome to hold for long periods.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held sign that is highly visible to an approaching motorist.
Another object of the invention is to design a road sign that is lightweight and easy to hold for hours at a time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hand-held sign that is minimally effected by wind gusts without substantially sacrificing visibility of the sign expanse.